


A beast at heart

by DarkangelLolo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelLolo/pseuds/DarkangelLolo
Summary: Ben just wants to help the Isle, but at what personal cost?
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

A sharp knock sounded at his door. Ben sighed tiredly, standing from his desk. He almost fell over as pain flared through the backs of his legs. The crown prince grasped the desk for a second, another fist pounding on the door.

"Coming!"

He kept pain out of his voice from practice. Ben stumbled to the door, opening it a few inches. Mal glared at him, arms crossed.

"Mal?"

She shoved her way in, and he stumbled back a few steps before closing the door. He turned to the pacing girl.

"Is everything oka-"

"Why us?!"

Confusion covered his face.

"What?"

"There are tons of other kids on the Isle, a lot of whom are in worse situations than my gang. Why US?!"

She emphasized the last word by hitting his desk. He flinched before he could stop himself. Ben tried to cover it up by straightening his suit, speaking instantly.

"Because if I can prove the kids of the worst villains can choose good, then my plan to bring over more kids will work."

Mal gave him a weird look, one he couldn't decipher. She stepped closer to him until she was in his personal space. Ben took a step back, swallowing thickly. Nothing good ever came from someone getting that close. Mal took another step towards him. Two more steps had Ben backed up against the wall.

"You flinched. Why'd you flinch?"

"It's what people do when there's an unexpected sound or movement."

Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. God, he never was good at lying.

"Are you scared of me?"

Ben's eyes widened.

"No, Mal. I'm not. I was just surprised."

She moved a half-step closer, her face only a few inches from him. Ben barely held back another flinch, looking at her imploringly.

"Um, there is something called personal space, though."

"Mhm."

Mal pressed a little closer, hands coming to rest on his waist. Ben gulped.

"You're scared of me."

"No. I just don't like people being this close to me."

Before he could stop her she'd untucked his shirt and placed one hand against his back. Ben squeezed his eyes shut as she touched one of the new claw marks. Mal moved away, finally giving him some space. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Who did that?"

Ben didn't answer, staring at the floor. Suddenly Mal was in his space again, lifting his head.

"Ben, who did that to you?"

He was forced to meet her eyes.

"Was it King Beast?"

Ben tried to swallow down panic.

"Please, you can't tell anyone. If you do I'll be declared unfit to rule and the program to help the Isle kids will be shut down."

Mal didn't let go of his chin, though her hold wasn't cruel- just firm enough to keep him from shaking her off.

"Why would you be declared unfit?"

Ben swallowed again.

"No one wants an abused kid as King."

"Ben-" 

"And if they find out the truth about the high king it'll tear Auradon apart. Please. I know you have no reason to keep my secret, but I'm the only one right now trying to help the other Isle ki-"

Ben cut himself off as Mal leaned forward, flinching and closing his eyes. Soft lips brushed against his forehead. He opened wide eyes.

"It's okay, Ben."

He sagged in relief. She gently pulled him into a loose hug, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. Ben took the comfort, desperate for some touch that wasn't painful. After a couple minutes he lifted his head, quickly lost in her steady gaze.

"You're probably the only person in Auradon who's ever given the kids on the Isle a second thought, let alone done anything to try to help us. But you are going to bring more over?"

Ben nodded, determination in both his voice and eyes.

"Yes. One day I'll bring them all over, but first I have to prove to the council that you guys can be good."

Mal nodded back.

"Good. But don't think for one second I'm going to let the beast keep hurting you."

Confidence practically oozed out of her. Ben smiled sadly.

"You can't stop him Mal. If you try, he'll claim you're evil and throw you back on the Isle. And until I'm king, I can't stop him."

"We'll just have to wait until after your coronation."

Ben sighed, taking one of her hands.

"He'll kill my mom before we have a chance to stop him."

Her eyes squeezed shut in frustration, a growl escaping her throat.

"There has to be something we can do!"

The crown prince shook his head.

"He has contingency plans in place for if I ever try anything."

She pulled away, angrily pacing.

"He can't get away with this!"

Ben grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him again.

"It's okay, Mal. I can take it. And I won't let him stop me from helping the Isle."

"But you shouldn't have to take it."

She said it softly, her free hand coming up to cup his cheek. Again Ben leaned into the gentle touch.

"It's okay, Mal. I'm okay."

"I'm not letting you go through this alone. Never again."

He smiled at the sentiment.

"Ease the pain so little remains. For a day, keep the pain away."

His legs and back stopped hurting, instead feeling a little sore. Ben's eyes widened in awe.

"I may not be able to heal you without that beast knowing, but I won't let you keep suffering. Come to me when you're in pain and I'll cast it, okay? You don't deserve to hurt."

Ben felt light, stronger than he had in a long time. He was so used to the pain weighing him down, making everything take a little more energy than it should've.

"Thank you."

His voice was raw with emotion, amazed anyone would waste their magic on him. Mal grinned back for a second, her expression turning serious.

"Will you let me see what he did to you?"

Ben quickly shook his head.

"If you have open wounds, they could get infected."

"They're fine."

"Ben."

He was surprised to see genuine worry in her eyes, worry for him.

"I'm okay, Mal."

"Would you tell me if you weren't?"

Slowly he nodded.

"Verbal please, you're a terrible liar."

Ben chuckled.

"Yes, Mal. I'll tell you if I feel like something's wrong."

Mal stared into his eyes for a few seconds before nodding, reassured.

"Ok. I believe you."

She looked down at their hands, which were still joined. Ben felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Before he could think to let go Mal took advantage and pulled him towards the couch, basically making him sit down. She sat next to him, quirking an eyebrow.

"When was the last time you relaxed?"

The boy smiled. He cautiously leaned back against the couch. The soreness became a little more prominent before quickly dimming again. He relaxed into the soft pillows with a sigh. 

"See? Even you can take some time off."

"I really can't. There's a million things I need to approve for Coronation and I have to-"

"Take a few hours to chill? Yes, you're so right. You DO need a break."

A free, happy laugh bubbled out of Ben. He hadn't genuinely laughed in a long time.

"You know what my favorite part of Auradon is?"

Ben looked at her, interest in his eyes.

"The sights. I mean, the buildings are overrated, but the forests are so lush and green! We have a forest on the Isle, but there's some really bad guys who hide out there, so it's not exactly safe to visit. The forests here have such a friendly atmosphere! And squirrels are adorable! Gods, I just used the word adorable. Don't tell anyone, it would ruin my reputation."

Another laugh left Ben.

"Your secret's safe with me."

Mal grinned.

"I know. Now you. What's your favorite thing to do when you actually have free time?"

They spent the next few hours getting to know each other a lot better, going back and forth with random questions. The night ended with Ben telling Mal his hopes for the Isle and the villains' kids. Mal contributed, promising him her full support. And somehow Ben knew things would be easier with her help.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben skipped breakfast and lunch two days later, finding it impossible to deal with Audrey. She was on a war-path. Mal had helped some girls with their hair and Audrey started going on and on about how it "affected" her. God, she was so shallow. He couldn't wait to break up with her, but after the punishment he kept getting for bringing the Isle kids over, he'd have to wait a bit longer. His majesty wanted Ben to make an alliance with the Aurorian royalty, meaning he wanted Ben to marry Audrey. No way in hell was that happening. She'd make a horrible queen of Auradon.

A purple smoke circled his doorknob, drawing his eyes away from his paperwork. The door opened and Mal stepped in. He grinned.

"You know it was locked for a reason?"

Mal rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Sure."

He chuckled, a real smile on his lips. Mal always made him smile. She closed the door, strolling up to his desk.

"You know you shouldn't skip meals."

She'd noticed? Mal opened her bag and pulled out a sandwich. She set it on the desk, sliding it towards him. He just couldn't stop smiling with her around. The Isle girl scooted it closer to him, motioning with her eyes for him to take it. Ben picked it up and took a bite, getting a smile in return.

"Good boy."

Mal sat down on the edge of his desk.

"What're you working on?"

~ ~ ~  
He couldn't take it anymore. She was such a horrible person! Ben tried and tried to see the best in people, but he just couldn't see Audrey at his side leading Auradon into a bright future. She was too caught up with herself. He tried desperately to make it work, yet nothing was changing. And now he had Mal in his life. Someone who showed him what it was like to have a real friend, to have someone who actually gave a damn about him and not just his title. God, he was falling in love with her.

He had to break it off with Audrey.  
~ ~ ~


	3. Chapter 3

The door slammed open. Ben started, eyes flashing up. He gulped, instantly standing. King Adam slammed the door closed behind him, locking it in one swift movement. Ben swallowed again.

"Shirt off."

Shaking fingers quickly undid the buttons for his shirt. Ben knew better than to disobey his majesty, especially when he was so clearly enraged. He must've found out that Ben had dumped Audrey…

Ben dropped his jacket and button-up onto the floor, sliding the undershirt over his head. Claw marks covered his torso and arms. There was a reason Ben never wore short sleeves. Some were faded scars, others only a couple weeks old. Everyone thought the curse had left King Adam completely, but he'd still kept some of his beast-like attributes- such as the ability to grow claws, not to mention the anger issues.

"Come here."

The teen took a shaky breath and followed his father's orders. King Beast fisted his hand in Ben's hair and half-dragged him to the coffee table, just in front of the sofa.

"Kneel."

Ben kneeled on top of the empty table. He held his head high, eyes squeezed shut. His majesty wanted a clear view of his body to decide where was best to make the next mark. Shhht. The teen could hear the claws form.

"Hands on your head."

He moved shaking hands to his head.

"Not a sound."

He bit his cheek.

Fwt. Ben bit down hard, barely keeping position. Pain flared through his back, fresh blood dripping down his side. Another slash mark joined the many marring his body as a claw slowly dug into his shoulder, not quite deep enough to need stitches. Fresh pain seared through his forearm. He barely kept himself from moving, wanting to grasp the injured limb to his chest.

"Get away from him!"

Ben's eyes flew open. Mal.

Mal was standing on the other side of the coffee table, glaring at the king with glowing green eyes. Ben didn't hesitate, stumbling off the table and in front of her, shaking hands going to rest on her face.

"Mal, I'm okay. It's okay. Please."

Her eyes stopped glowing as she looked at him in worry. King Adam let out a beastly growl. Instantly Ben had turned around, making sure his body was between the king and his faery. There was no way in hell he was letting his majesty touch Mal.

"Well, well, looks like someone wants a one-way trip back to the Isle."

"No. You're NOT sending her back, your majesty."

King Beast glared at them.

"And why's that? After all, she's clearly spelled the future king."

"If you send her back I'll tell everyone."

Mal gasped behind him, the high King's own eyes widening before darkening considerably.

"You want to kill your mother?"

Ben swallowed, tense, shaking, and bleeding. Mal put her hand on his not-bloody shoulder.

"If you kill Queen Belle, I'll tell the world about Bethany."

King Beast's eyes grew black as he turned his attention to Mal. He took a step forward, Ben shifting Mal a little closer to himself.

"You won't tell anyone."

"No, I won't, as long as you stop hurting Ben."

The high king chuckled darkly.

"That's not how it works, girl. You won't tell anyone or I'll kill Ben and Belle."

He took another step forward. Ben grabbed Mal's hand and stood tall against his father, even as blood dripped down his back and arm and his chest heaved with the effort to breathe through the pain.

Mal squeezed his hand, her touch helping ground him.

"And if you tell anyone about this, the boy will die."

Ben flinched. It was disturbing to hear his father so easily mention killing him. The high king's claws grew out again. Before Ben could even fight back he had been grabbed by his hair, Adam's claws only an inch away from his throat. Ben held his breath, eyes squeezed shut. God he hoped Mal could make it out in time.

"Okay! I Won't tell anyone!"

The claws receded as the king chuckled again. He threw Ben towards the teenaged faery. Mal caught him in her arms as he stumbled forward.

"You can leave now, Faery."

"I claim thee Benjamin as my life mate forever and eternity, so mote it be."

Gold and purple threads of magic swirled around Ben and Mal before sinking into them. Ben leaned closer to her, almost collapsing into her arms. Mal gently lowered them both to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"It's done, your majesty. Ben accepted the bond. You're stuck with me. I won't reveal your secrets, and you won't kill Ben or Belle."

King Beast barely refrained from howling in rage. Instead he took off his belt.

"Boy!"

Ben flinched. He'd heard the sound many times before, had the lash marks on his back to prove it.

"No!"

"It's okay, Mal."

He whispered before struggling to his feet. Instantly she helped him, letting him lean some of his weight on her.

"Face the wall."

"Stay here."

He whispered the words to his- life mate? Mal looked ready to argue.

"Please."

Slowly she nodded. Both of them could practically feel the anger radiating off the man behind them. Ben let go of Mal, stumbling towards the nearest wall. He faced it, resting his palms flat against it.

"You will stay there or make it worse for him, girl."

He looked over his shoulder long enough to mouth the words 'it's okay' before facing the wall again. He didn't want her to see this. Hell, he'd never wanted her to see his scars. Ben bit his cheek again, sucking in a deep breath.

Thwip. The buckled end of the belt hit his already abused back. Ben bit down hard, drawing blood. Before he knew it thirty lashes had passed. Mal hadn't made a sound.

The king threw down the belt. The man pulled his son away from the wall, shoving him towards the faery. Mal quickly caught the barely conscious prince, sinking to the ground. Ben felt something wet in his hair, his head resting on Mal's shoulder.

"No food for a week."

The door slammed closed behind the king. Ben lifted his head just enough to see Mal's face. She was crying. Mal leaned forward, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. He returned it, relief filling him. God, she'd seen him at his worst now and she was still touching him.

"It's okay, baby. He's gone. You're safe. Ease the pain so that little remains. For a day keep the pain away."

The fresh pain turned into a simple aching, much easier to put up with. Ben sighed with relief. He rested his forehead against Mal's.

"I'm not leaving you, Ben. Not now, not ever. We're in this together now."

The two of them stayed like that for a good while, soaking in each other's presence until Ben finally had to ask the question burning into his mind.

"Mal, who's Bethany?"

Mal took a deep breath, moving so she could clearly look him in the eye.

"Bethany is your half-sister. King Beast had an affair when you were twelve and sent her mother to the Isle as soon as he found out she was pregnant."

Ben felt his chest go cold with panic.

"Is she okay?"

Mal nodded reassuringly, moving one hand to cradle his cheek.

"She's okay, Ben. She was taken under the protection of my dad when she was born. He's the one who basically raised me, not Maleficent. Betty's like a little sister to me. You'd love her. You will love her. One day we'll get her off the Isle."

Ben breathed out some of the panic he felt. Honestly he wasn't surprised his father had cheated. But he had a sister, one he hadn't been able to protect.

"It's okay, Ben. Betty is this giant ray of sunshine who loves fuzzy sweaters and butterflies and my dad makes sure no one messes with her. She may be on the Isle, but she's safe. She's safer there then she would be here. Here she'd live in constant fear of the beast. There, under my dad's protection, no one dares touch her."

Ben closed his eyes again, leaning into Mal's hand.

"Is she happy?"

"Yes, baby. She's happy."

Mal could see the relief in Ben's features as he relaxed.

"No one on the Isle knows King Beast is her father except me and my dad. She's safe, and she's happy. Now, let's get you cleaned up, baby. You'll feel the pain tomorrow night if we don't start the healing process. My magic can jumpstart it a bit so your injuries naturally heal faster. Okay?"

He opened his eyes, wonder filling them.

"You claimed me as your life mate."

Mal nodded.

"I did."

"To save me."

"Because I love you. And you love me. The bond never would've taken if we both weren't already each other's true loves. Maybe it hadn't fully developed yet, but magic knows the true path of one's heart."

Ben leaned forward, kissing her in a way that promised a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal gently wiped away the blood with a wet washcloth. Ben's forehead rested against her shoulder again. While the   
spell had dulled the pain it wouldn't give him back the energy that had seeped out of him during the latest 'session' with his father. He was too tired to hold his head up. Mal didn't mind though, occasionally kissing his hair to give him some comfort. Ben soaked it up. She could feel the smile against her collarbone.

"Mal?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know to get in?"

"I put a spell on your door so I'd know the second the beast stepped in."

Ben chuckled into her shoulder.

"Of course you did."

"I told I wouldn't let you suffer alone."

"You're amazing."

Mal smiled softly.

"So-" She kissed the top of his head. "-are-" Another kiss. "-you."

An embarrassed flush lit his cheeks and neck. He smiled brighter.

~ ~ ~  
"Heal the body of my life mate at a faster than usual rate."

Ben nuzzled into her shoulder a bit. The pain was still dim so he couldn't really tell if the spell had started working. He didn't care, though. Mal was using her magic on HIM. She actually cared about him. God, he could count on one hand the people who cared about him. He'd never thought anyone would waste their time on him, let alone their magic.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you to bed."

~ ~ ~ 

When the crown prince woke the next morning he kept his eyes closed, praying silently that he hadn't dreamed up the night before. Someone shifted next to him. Ben's eyes flew open.

"Go back to sleep."

Mal muttered into his chest, nuzzling a little closer. Ben radiated happiness as his eyes darted down to her. He let his cheek rest against her head, completely satisfied and willing to stay there for the rest of the day.

And then his alarm went off.

They both groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"His majesty might come back if we don't act like everything's normal."

Ben spoke softly, getting a soft growl out of his faery.

"It's okay, Mal. We're okay."

She sighed, letting one hand run gently over some of the scars on his chest. He wanted to flinch, but for the first time ever someone was touching his scars without creating new ones. Mal moved slightly, gently kissing one of his scars.

"We will be, baby. One day, I promise."

He believed her wholeheartedly, knowing that with her by his side they could accomplish basically anything. It would take time, yes, but he had her for life. He could wait as long as it took to be free of his father as long as he had her.

~ ~ ~

"Mal, where were you last night?"

Evie whispered to Mal during their Remedial Goodness class.

"With my life mate."

Evie's jaw dropped. She looked ready to squeal so Mal quickly put a hand over her mouth before Fairy Godmother could notice them. The Evil Queen's daughter quickly composed herself, having been trained from birth to do so.

"Who?"

"Later."

Mal muttered as Fairy Godmother turned around.

Evie took her word, pulling her into the bathroom as soon as class was done. She checked every stall and locked the door.

"Spill, M. You bonded?!"

"Shh."

Evie lowered her voice to more of a whisper-yell.

"Mal, you said you'd never take a life mate!"

Mal rolled her eyes, sighing.

"That was before I met him."

"Him? But there's only one-Be-"

Mal quickly covered her friend's mouth before she could scream. Even with the hand Evie squealed delightedly behind it.

"SHH. E, do you want someone to hear you?"

"It's B-him isn't it?!"

Slowly the dark faery nodded. Evie let out a stifled squeal.

"Shhhh."

"When? How? But he just broke up with Audrey yesterday. And he has to accept the bond too- how long have you been in love? W-"

"Evie!"

Mal sighed again, leaning against the wall.

"I wasn't sure it would take when I did it. But apparently he felt the same way I was starting to feel, so it took. Look, I can't tell you why we bonded last night, but we did. I need you to keep this quiet, E. Even from the boys. We kissed for the first time last night, and others might accuse me of spelling him as it is. We'll reveal we're life mates in a couple years. Besides, the boys don't really keep up with history. They don't know what that means. Unless it has something to do with technology, Carlos won't know it. Please, Evie?"

Evie took a few seconds before nodding. She grabbed Mal's hands, excitement flooding her face.

"What was it like? Kissing your life mate?"

Mal's eyes glazed over a bit.

"Everything I could ever want."

She practically dove back to the present as Evie squealed again.

"E!"

"Right, right. Sorry."

Evie quickly composed herself, silently squealing one last time.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ben took a deep breath before entering the cafeteria. The security guards by the doors watched him carefully. They were on his father's payroll and would make sure he didn't eat. If they even thought he did his father would visit him for another 'session'. Mal's pain relief spell was a miracle, but he didn't want to have to rely on it every day for the next two weeks. He sat at the table nearest the door, making sure at least one of the guards had a clear view to see that he was just working on his homework. He sat at the end of the table closest to the guard.

"Benny-boo. I've decided to forgive you."

He closed his eyes to keep from rolling them.

"I meant what I said, Audrey. We're over."

She squawked behind him, stomping her feet.

"You can't do this to me!"

Ben didn't bother responding, turning the page in his math textbook.

"What, did he tell you your mascara's melting?"

The crown prince barely held back a laugh, smiling at that voice. He looked up. Mal stood in front of him, one hand on her hip. She used her other to drop her backpack onto the table. Audrey instantly put her hands to her face, shrieking and running off.

"Did you-?"

"Nope. She's just paranoid."

He let out a soft chuckle. Mal moved behind him, sitting on his other side so the guard still had a clear view. She looked at him knowingly.

"One of his?"

Ben nodded. She sighed, resting her chin on her fist.

"Of course."

Ben dropped his pencil so he could grasp her free hand.

"It's going to be okay."

She squeezed his hand gently.

"I know."

"Know what?"

Ben looked away as Carlos sat across from them. Jay was just a step behind.

"Nothing."

Mal rolled her eyes.

"You're a terrible liar."

Well, that was true. He'd been told that MANY a time.

"So, where's Evie?"

Mal looked to Jay. He shrugged.

"Something about Doug. Blah blah blah, lunch, blah blah, Chemistry class?"

Ben quickly coughed to cover up his laugh as Mal glared Jay down. Jay shrugged uncomfortably.

"I'll just- go get her. Yeah?"

"No. Doug makes her happy, so she stays with Doug. You, on the other hand, are going to actually listen next time. Kapiche?"

Jay quickly nodded, cowed as Mal's eyes started to glow. Ben smiled as he looked back down at his notebook. Carlos had quickly looked away with a similarly amused face. 

"You boys have something to say?"

"No ma'am."

Ben muttered in a chipper tone. Mal squeezed his hand again, looking at Carlos.

"Uh Me? No, no problem."


End file.
